Good Luck Charm
by FTxDxD
Summary: GRAYXHAREM. Gray Fullbuster is a certified Wallflower and plans to survive the school year with no interactions with the student body. Lucy Heartfilia feels a strange void from the Wallflower and plans to unravel her suspicion to the boy. Later though, one moment changed their lives and they must participate mutually (for the sake of Lucy and the annoyance of Gray)


**This particular fic called "Lucky Charm" by EikoDoll inspired me to write this one. If you still didn't read that fic then I advise that you shall add that story to your reading list because that fic is amazing and fun :)**

 **Reviews and Follows/Favorites are really appreciated in here! :D And this is a GRAYXHAREM story and I think that this is the first Gray Harem fic? Am I right or Am I left? LOL PM me if this isn't the first Gray Harem fic in FTverse not the crossovers and whatnot**

 **LOL but it's good to be back and I will try to update my on-going fics in the moment as I battle for my Final Exams LOL**

 **And I don't own Fairy Tail :3**

 **Then sit back and relax folks!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Boy with the Glasses**

"There's something about him" a girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes said as she glanced to the incoming student.

Her friend, a petite girl with wavy blue hair, turned questioningly at the said blonde. "What is?"

"Something special" she continued to stare at the boy.

Said boy was wearing the school uniform of Fairy Academy. White long sleeves and a striped tie and pants for the men. The boy has a neutral expression going in his face. He has raven black hair that is messily placed in his head. Piercing cold midnight blue eyes that can strike your soul in one go. Funny that the boy was staring back at her, a gaze that can run for miles.

 _Wait, what?_

She was wide eyed when she realized that the boy with the piercing eyes glared at her. He didn't like to be stared at. If looks can kill, the girl will be buried six feet under right now. The boy then huffed and fastened his walk, away from the weirdo with the chocolate eyes. He couldn't do anything but stare at her to death but it seemed like it had no effect on her. God, is the girl _high_ or something?

Her eyes followed the boy's retreating figure. Gosh, that really scared her. She sighed and faced her friend. Her friend just stared sympathetically at her. So much for a friend…

"Now, now it's okay Lu-chan" the blue haired girl placed her hand to her friend shoulder, patting her with care.

"Why?" the blonde asked why was her friend pitying her like her dog died.

"I know…"

"Dammit Levy, if this is about the banana then I can explain—"

Levy just sweatdropped at that. But she will have to ask her friend about the banana, her banana. Good ol' Levy loves her bananas so much.

"No—"

"T-Then, if this is about the fifty shades that I borrow from you then I—" the blonde stammered in guilt.

"Lu-chan!" Levy needed to calm down her raging friend. But nonetheless, she will also question later about the damn book that she said.

"Yes!" Levy's friend quickly saluted like a soldier to his captain.

Again, Levy sweatdropped to her friend's antics.

"I'm referring to the boy…"

"Oh…"

Levy nodded. Thank God that she finally understand her. For how many years can she stand being her friend? Heh, probably forever.

Even if Lucy is a bit of a nutcase at times, she can be nice and fun (totally) when she needs to be…

"Ohhhhh…" Lucy prolonged her word as she really, finally realized what her friend was talking about.

Levy just stared awestruck to her friend's obliviousness and stupidity.

Lucy regained her bearing for awhile. "What about him?"

Levy knew how Lucy's mind works. "It's okay that you like him"

That's the way how Lu-chan gets her game on!

"What the!?" the blonde exclaimed. No way in hell that she likes the boy.

"I know, I know" Levy again consoled her. She wrapped her arms to her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?! Levy-chan, I _don't_ like him. Capital D-O-N-T, Don't!"

"But I saw you staring at him" she pointed out.

Lucy just huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. "So what? That doesn't mean that I like him"

"I saw you observed him like a hawk" she once again, pointed out.

"So now, watching people will eventually lead to liking them? The hell man!"

Levy shook her head slowly. "No just, it felt like you raped him with your eyes" she said. Levy defended herself when Lucy made an advance towards her. "Just saying!"

Lucy scoffed to her friend's actions. "It's not that. I feel like, he has something special"

"Then what it is?"

"Do you think that I know?" she retorted. "But whatever Levy-chan, I'm going to find it"

She stood with ambition from now on. Levy can only smile with the weirdness her friend have. It's nobody's business finding what is special about a person. But Lucy made it a mission to find what is special to the boy.

 _To the Boy with the Glasses…_

* * *

' _Well, that was really…creepy'_ he thought to himself as he settled at his seat to his chemistry class. His usual seat was in the farthest left side on the corner where you can look outside because there's a huge window on your side. Yeah, the certain seat where usually the main character was seated. He was, by no means, a main character. He was certainly not known to his school, he was a _nobody_. People don't pay attention to him, since he's really stoic and hardly said anything. It was rather a surprise that the nutty, popular blonde was blatantly staring at him when he walked to his class. He felt self-conscious all of a sudden.

' _Damn you nutty brat, you are the cause of this'_ he sighed bitterly.

Not just today, but the blonde has been doing the staring a few days until now. He was really crept out by it.

He was maintaining his reputation, by being invisible and a wallflower of the campus but that girl really got his nerves. He shot her a glare this morning. He broke his record for the first time just for this!

 _GARGHHHHHHHHHH!_

He was always neutral faced. He was always emotionless. Many said that he was dead inside, and they were right. He was trying to finish this school year with a bitch face and not to care at all. He was tired of this bullshit…

But that damn bimbo had to ruin it all!

He was seething in rage inside but on the outside, he was just staring in space. That's good to know, he doesn't want to attract attention.

It seemed like time passed when he imagined many ways to get back at the girl for breaking his record, when suddenly the bell rang. The students all took their respective seats from standing and chatting with their friends. He doesn't have a problem with that because he was already seated and didn't have friends to begin with.

A tall, bulky man shut the door and walked to the center to his desk. He noted that they are all quiet and that pleased him. He sighed when he saw someone who nonchalantly stared at him, emotionless.

The man then took out a clipboard to start the name calling. "Okay. Let's start with the attendance"

Gray sighed in boredom as his name is still far away. But after a dozen of his classmates last names, finally he was called.

"Gray Fullbuster"

It was silence that greeted them. Gray only raised his hand to signify that he was present. The teacher sighed but still checked his attendance. He can't really help it. This was the job of a _professional_ wallflower. Gray rested his body and proceeded to stare at the window to his left.

"Dammit!" a voice hissed, followed by the bang of the door. Gray didn't even bother to check who the hell it is.

"Gildarts-sensei, Am I still in?" the one who said that was the person who is late.

"Lucky you miss Heartfilia that I was just going to call your name. But, here you are now" Gildarts-sensei could only sighed as he checked the girl's name in his attendance.

"Phew…" Lucy sighed in relief that she made it to the name calling. She walked to the remaining seat that was not taken.

Her body finally relaxed as she sat on her chair. Her seatmate remained unmoving on his seat, just staring at the window. Oh well…

"Okay class, today's lesson…" Gildarts-sensei was not your ordinary teacher in this school. For one, he is the father of a student named Cana Alberona. Two, he can really pack a mean punch if someone tried to advance to his daughter. Three, he was one of the most ruthless teachers in this school. Even if he can destroy everything in its place, chemistry was still his forte.

Lucy decided that she should turn her attention to her seatmate, who is still unmoving from his seat. She glanced to his back. Hmm, his back was somewhat familiar…

She patted his shoulder. "Hey! I'm Lu—" she gaped when she saw who it is.

The boy with the glasses…

Anddddd he was still glaring at her.

"H-Hi!..." she waved her hand to his face.

Still, the boy was not amused.

"I didn't know that we had chemistry together" she said, laughing awkwardly.

Well yeah, she probably didn't really know or she didn't bother to notice.

After all, he was, just a wallflower…

And he intended to stay the same.

Thus he continued to ignore the said girl who was staring at him.

He really wished that he brought along his hoodie to cover his face so that this blonde bimbo will stop bothering him.

"W-Well…" the girl awkwardly said.

"I guess…I didn't even bother to introduce myself. I'm Lucy!" said girl said cheerfully to him. He literally saw stars and rainbows and he turned to glance at her. She was _shining_.

' _Yeah, don't even bother. Everyone here knows your name'_ he thought with distain.

He only nodded and turned his back to her. Somewhat watching some odd volleyball outside through the window was more fascinating than facing this human alien.

"Uh…" he heard her say.

"Isn't this the moment where you say your name back?" she questioned him.

God this woman…

I can't even…

Ugh!

Okay.

He finally turned to her. He really wanna say 'Fuck off' but decided against it.

"Gray"

"Oh! Gray!" she said. Does she really have to repeat it? Huh?!

She then developed a complicated expression. "Just Gray?"

The hell woman?!

"What's your last name?"

God this girl is pushy…

Want her to drown…

Go die already motherfuck—

"It's Fullbuster"

She then nodded when he gave his last name. "Ah, Gray Fullbuster…I like it!"

The fuck is wrong with you—

"Well it seems like Heartfilia and Fullbuster here are very attentive" Gildarts-sensei said sarcastically. He really hated it when his students didn't bother to pay attention to one of his lessons. Like God, he made real effort on this bitch.

That quieted the class. Gray, who preciously wanted none of this attention, just sighed terribly and turned his gaze downwards. Lucy saw this and thought that he was upset for being called by the teacher. She smiled apologetically to her sensei.

"I'm really sorry Gildarts-sensei. I was the one who talked to Gray, please excuse him" she said.

Gildarts was surprised at this. Someone finally had the guts to approach the wallflower. He was somewhat glad that Gray at least, finally has something what you called a friend.

He could only nod and stare at Lucy in appreciation. Lucy, being a dumb one, thought that it was all cool now, smiled at him back.

"Listen up! For the entire school year, I will be putting you all in pairs. The both of you will be partners to all of our activities, projects, and even presentations"

Numbers of groans can be heard throughout the classroom as they all heard what he said. But he wasn't finish yet.

"You'll be paired with the person seating next to you"

That got the reaction of a certain wallflower.

WHAT!?

He was comfortable being on his own. He was really fine with being just by himself for activities, projects, and heck even presentations. So why, why the world is being unnaturally cruel to him right know?

He wanted to bash someone's head right now. He turned to his right. _Lucy…_

But that's not the point right now.

He wanted to shout angrily at Gildarts. Who the hell is he to make the decisions on his life?! Oh yeah, he's his teacher.

Just great.

Fucking grea—

"We're partners Gray!" a certain blonde exclaimed near his ear. God, he nearly shit himself.

"GAH!" he jumped to his seat. He calmed his beating heart by inhaling some air and breathing slow and low.

"Eh? Gray?" she titled her head to the side. Now's not the time to be cute Lucy!

"Nothing!" he said abruptly.

He will really kill this spawn of satan in the near future.

"You okay?" she really had the audacity to ask him that? She's the one who gave him a near cardiac arrest here!

Albeit unknowingly…

God, stop being all cutesy Lucy!

"I'm fine" he began to relax little by little. Lucy was a dangerous girl, the kind of girl that will give you a sudden death because of odd and stupid things.

He really wanted to flick her in the forehead.

' _This chemistry class was sure long…'_ Gray thought as he saw Lucy drawing something to her notebook.

To fight the boredom, he guessed…

The events before finally began to shrivel as the class began to bother other things. He cannot even stand to object so why complain now, right?

He finally accepted that Lucy will be his partner for the rest of the year.

Well, there's always the plan to just ditch Lucy and feed her to the dogs, but that was rather ehhhh.

Class ended and all the students gathered their things and hurriedly walked outside to their next class, which is…LUNCH!

Lucy could feel her stomach protest in hunger as she imagined eating a big burger. Oh how she couldn't wait to eat that big bitch—

She saw her partner gathering his things quietly. Oh wow, he really worked with the silence huh?

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked him when he was about to head out to God knows where.

"You really don't wanna know" he said turning his back on her.

Lucy gave a teasing smile. "Oh you getting high huh? Or maybe you smoke? Or maybe you'll make out with some hot secret girlfriend" she came a little closer to him.

He faced her. "Why are you even doing this?"

She developed a perplexed look. "Eh?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Is it a bet? Did your friends set you up for this?" he gestured wildly. He was getting tired of this shit. He would most gladly welcome back his life before he met this girl.

Even the power of Gray's outburst didn't shake her out of her confusion. "Huh? What bet?"

He deliberately rolled his eyes at her. "Why are you even bothering to be my friend?" he rephrased his question.

"Oh that" Lucy then developed a shy expression. "Well, you amuse me"

Is this…

What I think it is?

What…?

 _Is Lucy in love with—_

"It's not that I like you or something" she denied smoothly.

He sighed in relief. Drama and romance were not in his list right now.

"I think that there's something about you" she stared straight to his midnight blue orbs.

Oh God if this is a confession then—

"Something special" she stated. Really? What's so special about him?

"And I plan to find it" she plastered a smile with the same twinkle he found when she first introduced herself to him.

"See ya Gray!" she said her goodbyes to him.

She left him still staring at space at what she said.

 _Something special…_

The way she said that gave him shivers out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Cheers for the start of my new story hehe and this was really fun to write in my spare time xD**

 **So if you like this chapter, make sure to leave a Follow/Favorite and a Review. And if you have something to say to me then comment it in the reviews section below!**

 **HAREM SUGGESTIONS? then comment it in the reviews section below!**

 **See ya buds!**


End file.
